


red and green lights shine for us

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But just a lot of fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, In case that wasn’t obvious, M/M, changlix are whipped for each other, just fluff, mini angst I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Even in the brightest and most beautiful Christmas lights, Changbin still shines the brightest in Felix’s eyes.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	red and green lights shine for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/gifts), [hotelcortez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to both ashtin and abby ;; and I’m sorry it’s late. I hope that you enjoy this and I adore you both so much. 
> 
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy!

Felix’s knuckles are turning white against the steering wheel. He’s a bit nervous for this date but this is Changbin. Changbin isn’t going to say anything about driving around looking at Christmas lights. In fact, he was the one who wanted to do something like this in the first place. The only thing is that they can't get out of the car. 

He hopes that won’t be a problem. 

He sighs, placing his head against the steering wheel. He takes deep breaths to calm his beating heart when someone knocks on the window. He yelps, his head causing the horn to go off, and jumping a couple of inches only to smack his head on the car roof. 

Someone laughs. 

Felix looks out the window to see a dying of laughter Changbin as he holds his stomach. The peels of laughter that come out of his mouth are loud, the sound causing Felix to pout at his giggling boyfriend. Rubbing his head, he turns away from the other not daring to look at him as he enters the car. 

“I hope you’re done,” Felix says, his voice a little muffled in his pout. “That hurt.” 

Changbin giggles. “My love, what happened?” He reaches and rubs against Felix’s head. “You were so surprised. I don’t-“ he erupts in giggles again. 

Felix blows a raspberry. “Lets just go.” 

He doesn’t say anything else on the matter but he does preen at the feeling of Changbin’s hand in his hair and the warm feeling circulating in his body at Changbin’s giggles. It’s a sound and a feeling he doesn’t want to let go for a very long time. 

“Where are we going?” Changbin asks, peeling one of Felix’s hands from the steering wheel to hold it. Intertwining their fingers, he presses a light kiss to the back of Felix’s hand, giggling when Felix accidentally slams on the brakes. He’s thankful no one else is around them. 

“Sir!?” 

Felix looks over at Changbin who has a mischievous glint in his eyes, a sudden feeling of dread filling his body. Maybe he should let Changbin drive. 

But no. This is Felix’s idea and his date with Changbin. He’s not going to mess this up. 

“You’ll see,” he says as he begins driving again. 

Changbin keeps his hands to himself mainly, only rubbing his thumb on the back of Felix's hand. He asks questions the entire way, trying to pick at Felix’s brain to find out where they’re going. But Felix keeps his mouth shut and his cheeks warm. 

It’s only when they turn into a park with giant letters reading “SANTA’S WORKSHOP TOLD IN LIGHTS” in giant red and green letters does it click for him. 

Changbin begins to  _ vibrate _ in his seat. He squeezes Felix’s hand as he pays the till and the gate opens. 

The speed limit is no more than 10 miles per hour, allowing for both the passenger and the driver to properly see everything. 

Felix’s glances at Changbin to see his eyes shining as he looks around. He looks like a child in a candy store, everything new and beautiful. 

And it is beautiful. 

The website boasted over a million lights in standees, lighted trees, and plain old decorations. It didn’t disappoint. 

Standees of Santa and elves litter the lawns as well as reindeer and presents. Each minute passed with growing excitement at the colors and the storyline. 

And for Felix’s arm and hand, it’s instant death. Changbin, in his excitement, constantly poked (and he poked) Felix’s arm and squeezes his hand tightly. He tries to pull away but his little shit of a boyfriend is strong and holds Felix‘s hand in his. It’s only when Felix jabs his finger into Changbin’s shoulder does he let go. 

Changbin pouts however. “Why?” 

“You were hurting me.” 

Changbin’s pout melts off his face as he looks at Felix in horror. “I was? Oh my lords. Felix I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and I shoul-“ 

Felix shushes him with a swift kiss after he stops the car for a moment. He can see the path Changbin is about to take and he’ll be damned if he’ll allow Changbin to go down it again. 

“It’s fine. Just be careful yeah?” 

Felix offers his hand to Changbin again who just stares at it and shakes his head. “I don’t-“ 

Felix grabs Changbin’s hand and begins to roll the car again. He presses a kiss to the back of Changbin’s hand, returning the affection he was given not thirty minutes prior. He can feel Changbin’s eyes on him and the yanking of his hand but he keeps a firm grip and points. 

“Look at the reindeer,” Felix says turning with a wide smile. “And the detail. Tell me, oh mister light elf, how do they craft such pretty standees like this?”

Changbin doesn’t answer for a couple of moments, the tension in his shoulders melting when he sees Felix’s mood. He starts his explanation quietly, his voice small and almost hidden. It grows, however, with each question Felix asks and by the end of the drive, Changbin’s fingers are firmly intertwined with Felix’s and his voice is strong and proud of the knowledge he’s giving Felix. 

At the end of the drive, there’s a small, almost hidden path with a couple of lights showing the way off to the side. It, however, wasn’t made for a car. He parks and Changbin is the first to get out, that earlier excitement returning. He bounces on his heels as he waits for Felix to lock the car and grab his hand. He pulls Felix along the dimly lit path until they come across more lights, even more beautiful than the ones they saw minutes ago. 

Unlike the colorful lights in the display, these lights are white almost as if to mimic snowfall. Strands are wrapped along tree trunks and tall candy canes. Snowflakes hang from the trees growing in size as they continue down the path laid out for them. 

The path leads them to an exhibit of an open house where there are two figures wrapped in a gentle hug. The woman cups her husband’s cheeks, a look of love and adoration shining in her black eyes while the man in a suit holds her by the waist, a twinkle in his eye and a gentle smile on her face. 

It clicks who these two are and before Felix can open his mouth to say something, he’s wrapped in a hug. 

“Thank you Lix,” Changbin mumbles in his ear. “I love this.” 

Felix smiles and nuzzles his face against Changbin’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad,” he says. “I’m very glad.” 

Changbin presses a kiss against the side of Felix’s head, his lips traveling along his jaw up until his lips. Felix melts at the touch, that warm feeling bursting into something softer and brighter. 

“I love you,” Changbin says. 

“And I love you,” Felix answers. 

(When Felix and Changbin walk away from Santa’s house with their fingers tightly intertwined, they miss the twinkling lights in the eyes of both figures. It’s almost like the real Santa and Mrs. Claus saw the kiss... and maybe they did.)

**Author's Note:**

> This actually marks the end of this series as the twelve days of Christmas are over with! I know Christmas actually ended yesterday and yeah. But I hope you enjoyed this series. ^^ happy holidays and merry christmas:) 
> 
> twt: @isemikimouse


End file.
